Saurfang's Horde (Teal)
Background Varok Saurfang's Horde is a faction of orcs who sided with Orgrim Doomhammer against the Burning Legion. They are very similar to the First War orcs, but, like Orgrim, they use shamans instead of warlocks. They control the majority of the land From Blackrock Mountain to Duskwood, with their only major rivals being The Southern Resistance, the Gurubashi Trolls, and the mysterious tower of Karazhan. Their forces consist mainly of Blackrock Orcs along with various Ogre tribes. There is also a fairly large group of Bonechewer warriors present, presumably called to Azeroth some time after the Second War. The Sythegore arm also makes a cameo later on in the fight. Tainted Shamans are also a part of Saurfang's forces, which appear to be a different name for dark shamans After the second war it would seem that they lost a massive amount of their holdings, notably Westfall, Redridge, and the Blasted Lands. It's not exactly known how they lost these lands, but it's most likely from a series of guerilla strikes from Varian's resistance coupled with the efforts of Khadgar. The two main bases of this faction are cut off, as Redridge disconnects Blackrock Mountain from the rest of the orcish forces. Upgrades Teals upgrades are primarily focused in two places - The ruins of Stormwind and Blackrock Mountain. 'All Paths' Ruins of Stormwind - ' Spear Throwers: Army Level 0, 250g '''Firegut Ogre Mound-' Firegut Ogres: Army Level 1, 350g 'Balor-' Ner'zhul's Apprentice (Den'targ): Army Level 0, 400g 'Fireaxe Village-' Orc Slavers: Army Level 3, 400g 'Stonard-' Sythegore Arm: Army Level 2, 500g 'Dreadmaul Rock-' Dreadmaul Ogres: Army Level 1, 350g 'Blackrock Mountain-' Northern Burning Blade: Army Level 3, 500g Blackrock Champions: Army Level 4, 600g Siege Equipment: Army level 1, 400g '''Path Specific Ruins of Stormwind-''' Greater Earth Elements: Army Level 2, 350g (Blackrock Path Only) Goblin Mortars: Army Level 2, 350g (Goblin Path Only) Goblin Shredders: Army Level 2, 350g (Goblin Path Only) Beast Masters: Army Level 0, 350g (Goblin Path Only) The Burning Blade: Army Level 2, 500g (Goblin Path Only) Sythegore Arm: Army Level 2, 500g (Saurfang Path Only) 'Firegut Ogre Mound-' Ogre Drummers: Level 2, 500g (Saurfang Path Only) 'Lakeshire-' Greater Water Elements: Army Level 2, 350g (Blackrock Path Only) 'Balor-' Balor Merchant Company, Army Level 1, 400g (Goblin Path Only) 'Blackrock Mountain-' Greater Fire Elements: Army Level 2, 350g (Blackrock Path Only) Summon Ragnaros: Army Level 4, 750g (Blackrock Path Only) 'Nethergarde Keep-' Firegut Ogres: Army Level 1, 350g (Saurfang Path Only) The Mok'nathal: Army Level 2, 500g (Saurfang Path Only) Paths Paths are a special feature chosen at the start of a game. Teal has 3 paths. '''The Brothers Saurfang Varok calls upon his brother, Broxigar, and his son, Dranosh, to eliminate the humans. Full Hero Group: Varok Saurfang, Broxigar Saurfang, Dranosh Saurfang, Den'targ, Ner'zhul -Draonsh becomes a full hero upon reaching level 6 -Can Capture Moonbrook -Gains Ner'zhul after the capture of Moonbrook and destruction of Stonewatch Keep -Can capture Nethergarde Keep 'Goblin Allies' Varok makes a deal with the local Trade Prince wherein Varok agrees to retake Stranglethorn Vale in exchange for help in wiping the humans out. Full Hero Group: Varok Saurfang, Tagar Spinebreaker, Jubei'thos, Ratso Steamwheedle, Den'targ, Ner'zhul -Can Capture Fort Fordragon -Gains Ratso Steamwheedle, the Legendary Trade Prince, upon capturing Fort Fordragon -Jubei'Thos becomes a full hero upon reaching level 5 -Can Capture Moonbrook -Can Capture Stonewatch Keep -Gains Ner'zhul upon the capture of Moonbrook and Stonewatch Keep -Can Gain Booty Bay* (Unconfirmed due to the rareness of green going Gurubashi) 'Blackrock & Roll' Varok was influenced by the powers of the elemental lords and gains their forces to boost his own! Full Hero Group: Varok Saurfang, Nazgrel, Throk'feroth, Ragnok Bloodreaver, Den'targ, and Ragnaros -Throk'feroth becomes a full hero upon reaching level 6 -Can Capture Lakeshire -Gains Ragnok Bloodreaver, a Turncloak Deathknight, upon capturing Lakeshire -Can Capture Moonbrook -Can summon Ragnaros after the fall of Moonbrook and Stonewatch Keep Notes Many of teals events have issues with consistancy, these are divided for each path Saurfang: -The Saurfang path is theoretically the weakest since it grants the fewest upgrades and the fewest heroes -Can obtain Spinebreaker Hold (and the new Spinebreaker Clan) without having Tagar Spinebreaker as a part of the path. Goblin: -Despite the path being called "Goblin Aid" There is only a token force of goblins. (2 Alchemist, 4 Flamethrowers, 1 shredder, and 1 Mortar team at full upgrades). 'Blackrock & Roll: ' -Can obtain Spinebreaker Hold (and the new Spinebreaker Clan) without having Tagar Spinebreaker as a part of the path. -Den'targ still comes to Varok's aid even though Ner'zhul is never seen.